


Hawk's Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint falls for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk's Winter

When Steve brings Bucky to the tower, Clint instantly thinks what a mess the man is. But he understands what a fucked u brain can do.

Clint starts bonding with him. 

Bucky seemed silent first, only talking to Steve and occasionally Natasha.

But after some weeks Bucky starts to open up.

The dangerous Winter Soldier is also sarcastic and snarky.

He gives Clint and Tony a run for their money.

Bucky starts bonding with Clint.

They go for runs.

Spend time at the range.

Watch TV and movies.

Clint helps Bucky adjust to this century.

And occasionally, Clint cooks for Bucky.

One day Bucky kisses him.

And says he has fallen in love with Clint.

Clint reciprocates.

They slide into a relationship very easily.


End file.
